The empress of Tamaran
by kail-meg
Summary: She needed a king, she stole from her sister. -this story takes place 5 years later. this is the sequel to the rise and fall of blackfire's empire
1. Default Chapter

The Rise and fall of Blackfire's empire  
Chapter 5  
  
Sorry, that was a super-short chapter, but it is gonna be a lot harder now that I have to go to School, but today is Saturday! The Day of all days! ^.^ Neway, in this next chapter, action, bunnies and a paralyzed Raven. One wedding turns into.no! I can't tell you what happens! -O, I also just saw 'switched and I couldn't stop laughing-it was HILARIOUS! Puppet Starfire: O we can never defeat the Puppet King, he is so cute! Signed: ????11 O, and Bob is tired of saying this, but I DO NOT own the Teen Titans! ^_^ 'Cause if I did, Hiei would be the new character, and I would b his girlfriend! Hee hee (no really, he is cute)  
  
------------_____________-------------------_________________--------------- ------_______  
  
As Starfire piloted the T-S.S. she tried to remember the way to Tamaran, it had been years since she last went there. Thoughts passed through her mind, and she finally asked Raven,  
  
"Do you think Robin loves me?"  
  
"Duh." Raven said staring into space.  
  
"But then why does he insist on becoming a titan again, and leaving me?"  
  
"Because it's his duty."  
  
"Oh," Starfire said, not completely understanding.  
  
"Why are you still clueless about earth? I mean Robin's been trying to teach you everything, but you never understand!"  
  
Starfire ignored her.  
  
"Oh, stubborn huh?"  
  
Starfire just ignored and stared.  
  
"Starfire!!!! Are you listening to me?" Raven became annoyed.  
  
"Tamaran." Starfire smiled and her eyes looked watery, "I'd thought I'd never see you again!" out of nowhere, she pulled out a Teddy bear and hugged it.  
  
-_-;  
  
"That's Tamaran?" Raven sounded disgusted, "Why is it.dirty?"  
  
"That's Blackfire-she's destroyed it!"  
  
As they flew over, around and around, quietly, so they wouldn't be discovered. Starfire put on the invisibility shield and beamed them down onto the planet, but made sure that they had an invisibility cloak on.  
  
Silently they walked across the Tamaran Plateau, and crawled past stores and trading stalls. They got some clothes and changed to fit in with the crowd, becoming visible again. Starfire was wearing a dark purple cloak, covering her whole body all except her jade eyes. Raven looked the exact same way she used to dress, only this cloak covered her legs, arm and mouth, hers was exactly like Star's all except hers was a dark, depressing blue, with little yellow and white dots, which made it look like the midnight sky.  
  
Speaking, Starfire asked a local trader which way to the palace,  
  
"Where iz ze Palace?"  
  
"You mean miz Queen Blackfirez Palace?"  
  
"Yez."  
  
"Itz juzt over zat hill."  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
"Have you heard about ze wedding?" he asked  
  
"What wedding.?" Starfire looked strangely at the trader.  
  
"To that Earth guy, I thinkz hiz name iz Robin?"  
  
"Robin?!?" Starfire Shrieked.  
  
"What did u sayz?"  
  
"Nothingz."  
  
Starfire and Raven turned facing the hill and started trudging through the red sand and dust.  
  
"So, she's marrying Robin, what has she done with Beast Boy?"  
  
She looked over at Starfire.  
  
"Star?"  
  
She heard sniffing and she could see tears falling and melting on the hot ground.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Starfire."  
  
"I-I-I thought he loved me."  
  
"He does! God Starfire!"  
  
"Then why is agreeing to marry her."  
  
"No one ever said that."  
  
"But I know it."  
  
Suddenly a hoard of pink bunnies with huge eyes came charging and jumped on Raven.  
  
"I hate pink.I hate rabbits."  
  
"But you have to admit, they are REALLY cute!" Starfire smiled as she dried off her eyes.  
  
"Get.them.off!" Raven sounded frustrated.  
  
Starfire started flinging the strangely colored creatures off of a paralyzed Raven.  
  
"Little Sister."  
  
Starfire spun around, facing Sunfire.  
  
"Blackfire?"  
  
"Correction Sis, Sunfire."  
  
"S-s-Sunfire?"  
  
"I don't have a sister called Sunfire!"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
Starfire frowned  
  
"The fire?"  
  
Starfire froze, remembering the fire that had killed her mother, (I made that up)  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Yea, it's me, the cause of the fire."  
  
Starfire clenched her teeth,  
  
"Hey, cool it sis!"  
  
"Why."  
  
"Blackfire was the cause of the fire, she framed me."  
  
"So, what's this I hear about Blackfire marrying Robin?"  
  
"She is, why?"  
  
"He is kinda my BOYFRIEND!"  
  
---------___________-----------------________________----------------------- ---__________  
  
There! Done! Ahh! I fell better. Ok, a lot more to happen in the next Chappie, but more reviews would be appreciated. Only three more chappies. Big surprises wait near the end. The next chapter will be the last, and the other two will be another 3 years later. 


	2. sequel

The Rise and fall of The Blackfire Empire  
The sequel (if u want to call it that) or Chapter 7  
  
-----_______-------------____________-----------_________----------------- ___________---  
  
Hello Peoples! Thank-u! Reviews! I hav moved the story to this account. Whee! O! I saw the new episode of Teen Titans last night, and OMG, It had a lot more Robin/Starfire than I expected. I loved it! Robin saved Starfire twice, and Starfire was so concerned about robin. *Dries tear* it was so beautiful. Um, well only one more chapter after this. Just to fill u in on what happened, Whilst Sunfire was trying to destroy Blackfire, they destroyed both of them by accident. 0.o Neway, so then Robin asked Starfire to marry him, (I meant to put that BB asked Raven to marry him,) they decided just to get married and not wait 'til they were 20. So now this is farther into.the future! *Weird music plays in background* Families, jobs and evil babysitters, I wish Star, Robin, BB and Raven gud luck! Oh, and last but not least.CHARGE! *Leads a bunch of people to destroy the people from cartoon network who canceled Yu yu Hakusho. Bill: I am Bob's twin brother! She does not own Teen titans! Me: No way! I thought I did! Bill: No u doesn't own Teen titans! Me: Ok! Then I don't own Teen Titans. But I do own Sam, Rachel, Candy, Rick, Jacob and Hex! (I made up those characters, I am so creative! ^.^) --------__________----------_________-----------------______________-------- -------____--  
  
In Gotham city, down on 21st street, there you could see a cute little house. The white picket fence was spread, protecting the grassy yard it surrounded. Toys and a tricycle were spread across the grassy lawn. A small black car drove into the garage. "Robin!" Starfire bursted out of the house, holding the hand of a toddler, and carrying a baby. "Hey Star!" He said, kissing her, and then kissing the toddler and the baby on their foreheads. "Daddy, I made a picture! Lookee!" The toddler held her father's hand, "Whoa! Hold on Sam!" The little girl glanced up at her father. She had green, jade eyes, and long black hair. "But daddy! You have got to see what me and mommy did while you where at work with Uncle Garfield! Please!" "Daddy's got to talk with Mommy for a second." He told his daughter. "Ok." Robin put his arm around Starfire, as they entered to house. A smell of vanilla lingered, and on the stove, pots where filled up to the brim with food. There were couches and trophies that decorated the tables. Pictures of Robin and Starfire at their wedding, and pictures of Raven and Beast Boy at their wedding, then, a picture, of the team. Back when they were a team. Starfire had insisted on leaving it up. Starfire and Robin marched up the stairs, and then, Starfire went into a pale-blue colored room, and laid the baby that she was carrying into it's crib. She then brushed his red hair, and covered him in a small blanket. "How's Rick doing?" (Get it? Robin's real name is Dick, take away the D and add R and u hav Rick!) "He's doing fine." Starfire smiled at her baby boy. "Although he did sleep almost all day." "Then he takes after Beast Boy." "Who is Beast Boy?" said a voice. They both turned around. "We mean Uncle Garfield." Said Starfire. "Oh." "Speaking of Uncle Garfield and aunt Helen (Helen is really Raven. I made up that her name is Helen.) "They want us to go to dinner with them." "But Robin! What about the Children? And Beast Boy and Raven's children?" "Look, we can leave the children with a baby sit." "No! I am not leaving our children with a babysitter!" "Star!" "No!" "Oh come on! You take the children everywhere! We need to be able to have some alone time!" "But Robin! I don't trust any one with our children! Only Raven and Beast Boy!" "Starfire! Just this once!" "Oh fine!" There's a knock on the door. "Aunt Helen and Uncle Garfield are here!" Sam started hopping up and down. "Calm down Samantha." Starfire smiled at her daughter. Robin opened the door, "Hey!" he said as he opened the door. Raven was holding two babies-twins and beast Boy was holding the hand of a young boy, Sam's age. "Helen! Garfield!" Starfire said hugging them. Sam walked up to them, "What'd u bring me?! What'd u bring me?!" "Samantha! Be nice." "Okkkkk." *hugs them*, "Now! What'd u bring me?" "Well, we uh, we brought u.this!" Beast Boy holds up a fake ring, one that u get in that egg machine thing. "COOL!" Sam takes the ring and puts it on her finger, "Now I am the queen1 I am the queen!" "No Ur not!" says Beast Boy and Raven's son. "Am too Jacob!" "No u r not!" "Am too!" "Okay u guys, why don't u two go and play in the living room." Raven said. "Ok mom." "Ok Auntie Helen." "Come you guys, let's go into the kitchen." "Can I put the twins in Rick's room?" "Sure." (Oh, just to let u guys know, Jacob has green hair and blue eyes. The twins have blue and purple hair. They are both girls. Their names are Candy and Rachel.) Once Raven came back down, they started talking, and talking, they soon agreed to have the Children babysat by a young girl named Hex. "I just don't like that name too much." stated Starfire. "Aw c'mon Star!" "He's right star." "But Robin!" "Starfire." "Raven, don't you start!" "Starfire. We don't want the children to have Separation anxiety." "Fine." "Mommy!" Sam came screaming into the kitchen, followed by Jacob, "Mommy!" "Yes?" Raven and Starfire asked "Mommy, tell Jacob that I am older than him!" "Now ay! Mommy! Tell Sam that I am older than her!" "Samantha! Jacob!" Starfire and Raven Chorused. "Fine! DADDY!" they both screamed. "Look, Sam, Jacob is only a day older than you." Robin said. "And Jacob, it doesn't matter who is older." Beast Boy added. "But, but." "Now. You guys, we are going to go out tonight for dinner, and we need you two to behave." "Mommy! Wats a baby Santa?" "That's baby sitter Sam." "Oh," "And we need you two to please behave-and no fighting!" "Yes Mom." "Yes Auntie Claire." (That's Starfire's made-up name) "Good." Raven said, smiling.  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
"Starfire! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" 'In a minute!" *Robin looks at his watch* "We don't have a minute! Hex will be here any minute." "OK! I'm ready!" Starfire walked down the stairs, wearing a glittery red gown. "Mommy! You look like a princess!" "Yes she does!" Robin said, kissing her. "Ewww!" Sam screamed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Coming!" Starfire said, she opened up to Beast Boy and Raven. Of course, Beast Boy was dressed in a tux, just like Robin, and Raven was wearing a short black dress. "Hey Robin, Starfire." Beast Boy said. "Hey you guys." In rushed Jacob. "Hey Sam! I bet ya I'm taller than u!" "U r not taller than me!" "Kids! Don't start!" Raven said. "Come in you guys. Raven, you can put Rachel and Candy in the TV room on the blanket, Rick is there, watching TV and playing with his blocks." "Ok." Raven nodded, as she closed the door behind them. Just as Raven placed Candy and Rachel on the blanket, the doorbell rang-again, this time, Beast Boy opened it. Standing there was a girl with long pink hair with black strips that ran across her hair that was shoulder lengthens and curled right at her slim shoulders. Her face was pale, with two pink circles on her cheeks. She was wearing a short, long-sleeved purple tank top, and a short, black skirt. She had knee socks that were striped with the colors purple, black and pink. She was wearing somewhat of combat boots, that had heels at least a foot high. Her eyes were purple and seemed to glitter. "Hey! I'm Hex! Is this the Grayson residence?"  
  
---------________---------____________------------------____________-------- --_------------  
  
Ooh! This is some-wat of a cliffhanger. You guys have probably guessed who this mysterious character is.OH YEA! IT IS THAT PERSON! Only-it's her daughter! More info to be revealed next chappie, and I decided to have a couple more chapters, so I can write more and more and more! So Now I hav two more chapters! Hee hee. 


End file.
